


So Much Like Stars

by superchick67



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Snow Days, just them bein' happy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: It's snowing for the first time this year in Provo, and Kevin is excited, to say the least.Connor doesn't really understand why Kevin likes the snow that much, but he guesses he can get behind it if it makes Kevin that happy.





	So Much Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago it snowed for the first time this season in Provo, and since I like to think that the elders of District 9 went to BYU after their missions (no I’m definitely not self-projecting pshh why would you think that)... I had to write something.  
> Title comes from a poem by Mary Oliver.

Connor is... well,  _ torn  _ would be the most apt word to describe it, out of his History of Theatre review by Kevin shouting at something.

He’s worried at first, but as it becomes increasingly clear that the whoops are joyous ones, he’s just confused.

“What’s the occasion?” he asks.

Kevin points out the window. “Look!”

Connor looks, and he sees nothing out of the ordinary. He raises an eyebrow artfully, and Kevin shakes his head in mock disgust. 

“It’s snowing!” He throws his arms wide as if he is currently in the snow, rather than still being inside the dorm.

Connor peers out the window. He can barely see the flurries. “Yes, we’re in Utah, it does that a lot here. Unfortunately.” he mutters the last word.

“Do you seriously not like the snow?” Kevin is incredulous. 

“I mean, I don’t  _ hate  _ it, but I don’t like it either. It’s cold and uncomfortable, nothing to get worked up over.”

“How can you not be excited about this? It’s November, we've waited so long for the first snow of the year!”

“Technically, that was in January-”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“And besides, it’s not even a real snowfall. All the snowflakes are melting as soon as they hit the ground.”

Kevin gets a look on his face, and Connor doesn’t know quite what it means, but he does know that he doesn’t like it.

“Put your shoes on.”

“What? No!”

Kevin is already dragging him towards the door. “Put your shoes on or I swear I will carry you out there barefoot.”

Connor does it, only because he knows Kevin will follow through on the threat. He grabs a coat for good measure; who knows how long Kevin will force him to be outside.

Kevin speeds them towards the door, almost barreling over another student in the hallway. “Sorry!” Connor calls out. He looks at Kevin. “Why are you so excited about this?”

“Ever since I was a kid it’s been a personal tradition to be outside during the first snowfall of the year,” Kevin explains as he practically pushes Connor out of the building. “And two years in Africa don’t really allow for that particular experience. Snow reminds me of being a kid and having fun, and it’s been two years since I’ve even seen it in person.” 

Kevin shoved him out of the building into the biting wind. 

“Oh em gosh, it’s really cold!” Connor turned to dash back inside, but Kevin blocked the doorway.

“No way, mister, we’re staying out here for at least five minutes.”

“Three,” Connor tried to bargain, but Kevin wouldn’t budge.

“Come on, isn’t this great?” Kevin pulled Connor further out into the frigid weather and danced around on the sidewalk, face turned towards the sky.

“I’m getting frozen water in my eyes,” Connor grumbled, but Kevin paid him no attention.

“Stick out your tongue,” Kevin urged him, performing the action himself. “‘ou ‘an ‘atch ‘thnow’akes on ‘ur ‘ongue!”

“I know that, Kevin.” Connor rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling. When Kevin wasn’t looking, he opened his mouth, trying to catch snowflakes in it without looking completely deranged. 

Kevin turned to him, grinning. “How can you not love the snow?” He curled an arm around Connor’s neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. It tasted like cold, clean snowflakes.

Kevin bounded away, not waiting for an answer. Connor touched a hand to his lips.

“My opinion is beginning to change,” he whispered to the icy air.


End file.
